


Introduce Nagito to Tumblr

by YumeSin



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Something quick I made that I'm starting a series of. Once my main story hits 1000 views on here, I'll make a survey for what type of drabbles people are looking for to celebrate





	Introduce Nagito to Tumblr

"What type of...?" Nagito says to no one as he strolls down the long list of fanart on Tumblr. Camremen and a generic Buzzfeed producer sit next to him. His face is a continuous split between sad, happy, and confused. Nagito is set up at a laptop with the tag "Nagito" put into the Tumblr search engine.

"So, what do you think of the posts?" the generic Buzzfeed person says, pulling a mic close to Nagitos' face.

"Its...good to see people being creative. When I'm not being topped by my classmates," Nagito stated, turning to speak into the mic and look into the camera.

"And this is only for your name! The site Tumblr has a massive repository of even more fanart, specifically with you and Hinata Hajime," the Buzzfeed producer speaks, taking mindful looks between Nagito and the camera.

Something in Nagitos mind flips as he gradually adds "and Hajime" into the search bar while impatiently staring into the camera. The buzzfeed producer outlines the other tags to be explored in the video, but, Nagito gradually loses interest in listening.

"Ok, any questions--hey, what're you," the Buzzfeed producer says, sweating bullets. In post-production, they must've heavily censored the laptop screen as pixels can only be seen.

The video cuts abruptly after Nagito states, "I think I'll make an account."


End file.
